


Take My Breath Away

by IcemanKazansky



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Gay Bar, M/M, Oversized Clothes, Surprises, Top Gun - Freeform, Viper is supportive, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcemanKazansky/pseuds/IcemanKazansky
Summary: Maverick has always put his sexuality to the side, and no one knew except for Goose. After some time at Miramar, he's finally fallen in love, but it's not as simple as it seems. Now, Viper knows.Iceman is all Ice Cold, No Mistakes, but he is spotted at a bar, which could ruin all he's ever worked for.Maverick is definitely asking, but Ice isn't sure if he will be telling.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	Take My Breath Away

Maverick and Iceman were at it again, battling it out for the top spot at Top Gun, but this time, Ice wasn't Ice cold. His own arrogance got to him. Ice wasn't himself up in the air earlier, and everyone knew it. Slider had pulled him to the side in the locker room and got onto his ass about it as well. 

Goose and Maverick stayed in there a little longer after the rest of the boys had left, in an attempt to get some time alone. Mav was just sitting on the center bench, his head between his heads, shaking and almost crying.

"Mav." 

Maverick snapped his head up and turned around to face Goose, his eyes a little puffy. Today was just, rough.

"It's about today, isn't it?" Goose asked rhetorically. He knew it. He knew that Maverick truly cared about Ice, though he never wanted to admit it.

"Yeah, it's just so, so stressful. I know that so many things could go wrong, and it is so overwhelming. I almost lost you a few weeks ago, and I almost lost Ice today too. He really scared me today, and I hate it. I'm one for a risk, but why do I have to fucking fall in love like this." Maverick collapsed into Goose's arms, hugging him ever so tightly. If it weren't for his wingman, he would've collapsed to the ground, for his knees were weak. "It's not fucking fair!" Mav continued, letting his emotions out. Goose just kept patting him on the back, waiting for the time that he could let go.

"Mav, buddy, maybe you should talk to Viper a little bit. I think that's be good, and I think he'd be okay with you liking Ice." Maverick pulled away from Goose and looked up at him again.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm going to test the waters on the subject a little bit." He responded as he wiped his eyes, wet from tears. Viper has always been like a father figure to Maverick, letting him talk to him whenever he needed to. Viper would always help him too, and taught him things about life that a father would teach his son. Goose gave Maverick one last hug before he left the locker room, leaving Maverick alone. 

Each step Maverick took felt like an eternity as he made his way down the corridor, all the way to Viper's office. The only sound there was the clicks his shoes made on the ground and the occasional instructor from the other rooms. Mav wasn't quite sure if this was the best thing to do, but it was the only option he had if he wanted to feel any better about his unfair love. After only two knocks on the door, he was greeted by Viper, offering him to enter his office.

"Is something wrong son?" Viper asked as he motioned for Maverick to sit down in the extra chair. Maverick took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. He couldn't mess this up. If he did, he'd lose his job.

"Sir, I just want to talk for a few minutes." Viper looked at him a bit and then sighed. 

"Of course Mav. And hey, talk to me like I'm a friend, this is me and you right now, alright." Maverick smiled a bit and eased up. God Viper was always so amazing to him.

"Thank you so much... But umm, do you think gay guys should be in the military?..." His hands were sweating so bad at this point, and he was pretty sure it was obvious where this was going, but who knows. Viper raised and eyebrow, and it was visible that he wasn't expecting that question. 

"Oh, right off the bat. Well, I don't have a problem with it at all, it's not my life, and it doesn't affect me, but lot's of people disapprove of it from what I know." Viper was leaning as far back as his chair would let him, and Maverick was near tears.

"Do you really mean it?" Maverick asked, hoping what Viper was saying wasn't just a cruel lie. He could feel his body heating up at bit, and he was a tad bit embarrassed, but still awaited his response. 

"Of course I do." Viper said with a smile. He was still leaning back, but he took it upon himself to sit-up. At the same time, Maverick went to respond, but Viper interrupted him with a slight chuckle.

"Maverick, I have a slight feeling I know where this is going, but I want to hear it from you." Maverick felt shook to the core, but he know that it was going to be okay. Both him and Viper stood up and brought each other into a hug. 

"Viper, I like guys..." Maverick finally admitted as he clung onto Viper as if his life depended on it. All at the same time, he was crying and smiling, and also laughing a bit, and so was Viper. To Maverick, it felt as if he had fifty pounds taken off of him.

"And that's okay. I still think of you the same, and I'll always be here for you, alright." Viper said as he and Mav both pulled away from the hug. Maverick couldn't believe how well this went.

They were both sitting back down now, trying to resume normal conversation, which was sorta hard to arrange since they kept getting back onto the topic about Maverick's sexuality.

"Thank you so much! I don't think you understand how helpful it was to get it off of my chest, especially since it's wrong." Maverick finally thanked him as he sheepishly smiled at the ground. It meant the entire world to him to know that someone supported him, well, other than his Wingman.

"No problem Mav. Please come to me when you need to. But son, it will never be wrong, okay. Others may think so, but what ever your heart tells you will never be wrong. But I have one more question before this break is over, and it's only because I treat you as a son, and I want the best for you. Who is it?" Viper was acting like a teen girl with the way he changed is attitude between his words. Maverick heated up and acted as if he was in high school again.

"Come on man!" Maverick jokingly complained as he laughed. He hid his face in his hands and thought of a way to drop the bombshell on Viper. 

"Fine, but you can't tell a soul." The older man nodded his head in agreement, awaiting the younger's continuation.

"So, he's clearly straight, which sucks, no pun intended, but umm... Mr. Ice cold, no mistakes-" Viper's eyes widened, and his reaction would make you think he was in Middle school or something.

"Are you serious? Maverick-" Viper said with a chuckle. That was definitely not the reaction Maverick was expecting from his father figure. Viper patted him on the back and stood up, which Maverick also did.

"Haha- Yeah, I am. I just got so worried today when he went into that flat spin. He wasn't himself." Viper looked down in a solemn agreement.

"He wasn't. He probably just has a lot on his mind though." After that came comfortable silence as Maverick stood up to leave the room, about to head home.

"Once again sir, thank you so much." Maverick said as he left the room, returning to his professional speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

While on his bike, on is way home, Maverick spotted a new bar/club type of place. The building was all lit up with a big sign saying "The Cockpit". He figured that it was simply a bar for pilots, and decided to walk in there. The first thing he noticed about the place was that there were no girls, which wasn't a big deal. The second thing he noticed was that there were no fighter jet pictures anywhere, or anything that has to do with aviation. 

After a few minutes of looking around and examining the bar, Maverick finally sits down and has a drink, and to his surprise, Iceman was there, sitting at the bar. Since Ice is the only one there that he knows, he moves closer to him, not for any other reason at all.

"Maverick?" Iceman questions as he looks around. He's not wearing his uniform, but Maverick is. "The hell are you doing in here?!" Iceman asked as he pulled Maverick into another room, out of sight of the public. The room looked familiar, like something you would see out of a movie. It was empty and dark, but had a slight glow due to an LED lit sign in the corner of the room. There were chairs in there, but some were overturned, so Mav assumed the room was more of a storage compartment.

"One, I saw a new bar, and I went in, and 2, why the fuck did you pull me in here?" Maverick responded, rather annoyed at this point, but he wasn't complaining that Iceman pulled him into a room, alone. Iceman looked down for a minute, and thought about his next words.

"Okay, well, it isn't a normal bar. I pulled you in here because no one can see you in your uniform here." Ice looked at Mav, waiting for something to click, then it finally did. No girls, no posters, and the name of the bar all made sense now. Maverick raised a finger and just looked at Iceman. His heart did a little leap, but he wanted to make sure that what he was understanding was true.

"Oh... What are you doing here then?" Maverick asked with a smug look on his face. He knew the answer, and he is sure his heart will bust out of his chest at any given moment. He has a chance. Ice smiled a sheepish smile and told Maverick to follow him. He was leading the way to the other side of the room to a little closet looking compartment and told Maverick to start taking his clothes off.

"Excuse me? Now, don't you think this is a little fast?" Maverick's eyebrows were raised, and the two boys both flushed a bit, but Ice still managed to look smug.

"I know you're cocky, but jeez Mav, I thought you were smarter than that-" Iceman had his signature shark-like smile on his face before he finished. "-You're changing into some civvies I left back here." Oh. 

"Fuck you, but thank you." Maverick said as he began to rid himself of his uniform, left exposed with just his boxer briefs. They both dug through the area until Iceman finally handed him some large sweatpants and a t-shirt, which had a fighter jet on the front of it. Maverick threw the clothing on, and it was huge on him, since Ice was five inches taller. Ice took Maverick's uniform in his hand and put it into a small bag he had brought with him, locking eyes with Mav as he did so. 

"You never answered my question Ice." Ice looked startled at the question, and he knew that there was no way out of this. 

"Well, 𝘔𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬, what do you think I'm doing at a gay bar?" Iceman asked Maverick, returning to his Ice cold self. How the power in this conversation changed, he has no idea, and now he was the one flushed. Iceman grabbed Maverick by "his" oversized shirt and pulled him closer to his face. 

"Ice, shut up-" Maverick was cut off by a set of soft, plush lips crashing into his own. God, it was amazing. Maverick just leaned as far back into the table as it would let him and he just melted further into the kiss. Iceman had one of his big hands gripping Maverick's waist, the other cupping the shorter one's face. Quickly, Iceman began to plant kisses all across Maverick's jawline, driving him nuts. Maverick could already feel his erection, making his pants tighter.

Iceman was the first to pull away.

"My place, 22:15 sharp." Was all he said as he left the room, with the bag with Maverick's clothes, leaving Mav alone, in Ice's oversized shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first story on here, so any nice criticism would be great! I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
